Kiku
by meiriza rokudo
Summary: My First RuiMegu! "Bunga apakah yang kau suka?". Warning : OOC, abal, gaje, etc. RnR plis! :D


"Kau menyukainya, Megu?" ujarnya.

"Err, apa maksudmu, Rui?"

"Krisan, bunga yang kusuka. Warnanya cocok denganmu," kata pria berambut hitam sambil memalingkan wajah. Tidak ingin dilihat.

Wajah perempuan itu bersemu kecil, mendadak ia tersenyum simpul, "Terima kasih."

.

.

* * *

**Fitria –AlyssYouNightray-'s Present**

"**Kiku"**

**.**

**Eyeshield 21**

**Riichirou Inagaki & Yuusuke Murata**

**.**

**Warning**

**Abal, Gaje, OOC, gak mutu, Oneshot pendek gaje, gak nyambung, dll.**

**My First RuiMegu!**

**.**

**Don't Like? Don't Read!

* * *

**

.

.

Perempuan berambut cokelat muda itu berjalan di sekitar pekarangan— yang juga tidak bisa disebut pekarangan— SMA Zokugaku. Di tangannya terlihat sebuah katana kayu (?) yang memang sejak dulu biasa dibawanya kemanapun ia pergi.

"Megu?"

Ia menoleh. Terlihat seorang pria berlengan panjang –yang kadang terlihat menjulurkan lidahnya- memanggil namanya. Wajah Megu yang keras itu perlahan melembut. Melihat pria yang sudah sejak lama bersamanya itu.

"Rui? Ada apa?"

"Tidak," ucap pria itu, Habashira Rui, "Err—"

Megu terkesiap, tidak biasanya pria di depannya ini bersikap seolah ada yang ia takuti. Gugup. Perkecualian kalau dia sedang berhadapan dengan Hiruma Youichi, mungkin.

"Kenapa kau? Tidak seperti biasanya," mata Megu memandangi setiap lekuk wajah Rui, mencoba menemukan kesalahan. Ia berkacak pinggang, "Sudahlah. Kau harus latihan! Kau ingin menggapai cita-citamu ke Christmas Bowl, 'kan?"

"I-iya," ujar Rui memalingkan wajahnya, tidak melihat ke arah Megu sedikitpun.

"Sudahlah, sana!" Megu menaikkan nadanya sedikit, "Awasi anak buahmu, tuh!"

Megu berbalik, hendak menuju tempat lain, namun Rui memanggil namanya lagi.

"Megu!"

"Ada apa lagi?"

"Err—"

"Rui?"

Rui menatapnya dalam-dalam. Menarik nafas.

Jantung Megu sendiri dag-dig-dug tidak karuan. Menanti entah apa yang akan Rui katakan.

"Megu," ujarnya, "Bunga apa yang kau suka?"

.

_I love the world of your smiles,_

_I want to be by your side..._

.

__OoO__

.

Pria itu memacu motornya dengan cepat. Sedang perempuan di belakangnya hanya berpegangan erat. Tidak bicara. Tentu saja, karena deru angin yang terlewati akan membuat suara yang kau keluarkan tidak terdengar dengan jelas.

Deru angin perlahan mulai melembut, seiring dengan turunnya kecepatan motor besar yang dikendarai pria itu. Berhenti di depan sebuah rumah kecil bergaya khas Jepang itu. Dihiasi bunga _Kiku_ merah.

Perempuan berambut cokelat muda itu turun.

"_Trims_, Rui," ujarnya tersenyum kecil.

Rui mengangkat bahu, "Oh, yeah."

"Hn," perempuan itu –Megu, tidak menemukan topik yang tepat. Kepalanya masih dipenuhi dengan kebimbangan dengan apa yang tadi siang Rui tanyakan, "Err.. Kiku-nya sudah mekar."

"Kiku?"

"Iya," ujar Megu meremas-remas tinjunya sendiri, "Bunga ini indah sekali."

Rui terdiam.

"Lalu?"

"Yaah," Megu tersenyum simpul, "Paling tidak, itulah bunga yang memiliki makna yang cukup berarti. Aku akan menaruh yang mekar di kamarku. Pasti akan memberikan makna yang baik, seperti bahasa bunganya."

"Apa?" tanya Rui sedikit tidak mengerti.

"Kau ini ya," ujar Megu, "Paling tidak kau tahu dong bahasa bunga –meski sedikit, jadi kalau tidak bisa mengatakan apa yang kau rasakan, kau bisa mengekspresikan apa yang kau rasakan lewat bunga."

"Oke.. Oke," Rui menghela nafas, "Aku sendiri tidak menyangka kalau perempuan kasar sepertimu—"

Belum sempat menyelesaikan kata-katanya, ia sudah menerima _Death-glare_ maut dari Megu. Meski samar, ia bisa melihat semburat warna merah –semerah _Kiku_ dari kedua pipi Megu. Ia jadi salah tingkah.

_Apakah ini, bunga kesukaan Megu?_

"Maksudku," ujarnya sembari menggaruk belakang kepalanya yang sama sekali tidak gatal, "Apa bahasa bunga dari _Kiku_ merah?"

Megu memetik setangkai yang sudah mekar. Melihatnya sejenak. Dan menatap Rui dalam-dalam. Mencoba merangkai kata-kata yang tepat.

"Bahasa bunganya," Megu menarik nafas, "_'Aku mencintaimu'_."

.

.

__OoO__

.

_Datanglah ke ruang klub Zokugaku._

_Ada yang harus kau lihat._

.

.

.

Megu berjalan lagi, menuju ruang klub yang sejujurnya terlihat— _kumuh_ itu. Matanya meneliti seluruh ruangan itu. Tiap hasta, tiap jengkal, tiap senti. Tidak ada seorangpun. Tidak ada siapapun. _Sialan_, pikir Megu. Pasti ada yang mengerjainya dengan menaruh pesan itu dalam lokernya.

Pesan kalau dia harus datang ke ruangan itu.

Ia melihat-lihat lagi ke sekeliling, tidak ada yang berbeda. Tunggu, di atas meja manager-nya— itu, bunga _Kiku_?

.

.

.

__OoO__

.

.

_Semburat pipimu, seperti bunga Kiku ini._

_Kau tahu, kau yang memberitahuku apa makna dari bunga merah ini._

_Seindah matamu. Senyumanmu. Rona di pipimu._

_Dan sejujurnya, kata-kataku tidak akan cukup menggambarkan yang kurasakan._

_Jadi, biarlah bunga Kiku yang mengatakannya._

_Biarlah dia yang mewakiliku._

_Seperti bahasa bunganya, 'Aku Mencintaimu'._

.

.

.

Berkas-berkas rona kemerahan muncul di kedua pipi Megu Tsuyumine. Pada awalnya ia hanya berkacak pinggang, cuek. Tapi setelah membaca apa yang diletakkan di dekat bunga _Kiku_ itu, ia menyadari kalau itu bukanlah hal sepele. Bukan hal yang pantas dibiarkan begitu saja.

Jantungnya saja sekarang sudah berdetak tidak karuan.

Siapakah yang mengirimnya?

Harusnya Megu sudah tahu siapa. Namun, entah kenapa, instingnya menjadi tumpul setelah membaca surat itu. Ia menelusuri lagi tiap jengkal surat itu dan menyadari sesuatu.

_Seseorang yang diberitahunya mengenai makna bunga itu_.

Megu membuka matanya lebar-lebar. Matanya memanas. Tangannya meremas tinjunya sendiri. Dan perlahan ia tersenyum kecil, simpul, namun manis. Rona semerah bunga _Kiku _ itu masih terlihat di pipinya.

"Rui sialan," ujarnya lalu meremas surat itu.

DREET…

"Iya, kuakui aku memang bodoh."

Megu menoleh. Melihat pria itu menatapnya lembut. Megu menghapus air matanya dengan cepat.

"Kau menyukainya, Megu?" ujarnya.

"Apa maksudnya ini—"

"_Kiku_, bunga yang kausuka— dan saat ini juga ku_suka_i. Warnanya cocok denganmu," kata Rui sambil memalingkan wajah. Tidak ingin dilihat.

"Tch," Rui berdecak ketika melihat wajah perempuan di depannya.

Megu sedikit terkejut dengan apa orang di depannya katakan, namun ia akhirnya hanya maju ke depan. Memeluk pria itu.

"Kau bodoh. Menyebalkan."

Rui salah tingkah. Ia sendiri kelabakan, apa yang harus ia lakukan. Akhirnya ia membalas pelukan itu.

"Ck. 'Kan sudah kuakui, _aku bodoh_. Tapi kenapa juga kau menerima aku yang '_bodoh_' ini. Berarti kau juga dong yang bodoh. Paling tidak, katakanlah terima kasih atau apa yang berguna."

Megu hanya membenamkan dirinya dalam dada Rui, tidak bisa menjawab lagi.

"Baiklah, aku berterima kasih padamu," ujar Megu akhirnya.

Rui terkekeh pelan, "Sama-sama, dasar bunga _Kiku_-ku ini."

.

.

.

.

**-Owari-**

**(?)

* * *

**

.

.

.

**A/N **: Araraaa.. Fic gaje nan abal. Hwaduh. Otak saya gak beres nih. Gomen kalau benar-benar gak nyambung. m(-.-)m … _Gomenne_…

Ah iya, sekedar pemberitahuan. Ini fic saya yang terakhir sebelum Ulum. Jadi yang lain mungkin nunggu dulu. Saya bakal hiatus untuk sementara. Mungkin seminggu atau dua minggu ke depan baru bakal ngepost fic lagi. Tapi kalo ngereview masih aktif aja kok. Doain yaw! Math, Fisika en IPS susah abis nih. T^T

Ngomong-ngomong, bener gak itu bahasa bunga-nya Kiku? Hn, sama 'kan, kayak krisan? Kalo salah, kasih tau ya.^w^

Udah ah~

**Mind To Review?**


End file.
